choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 is the first book of the Red Carpet Diaries series. It is followed by Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 and Red Carpet Diaries, Book 3. Summary You've just arrived in Hollywood. Fame, fortune, and romance await! And... is that superstar Chris Winters over by the pool? Chapters 'Chapter 1: Hello, Hollywood!' You've just arrived in Hollywood! Fame, fortune, and romance await! 'Chapter 2: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party' Superstar Matt Rodriguez has invited you to his house... for the hottest party in town! '' 'Chapter 3: Everybody Starts Somewhere... It's time for your first auditions... but they aren't exactly the role of a lifetime! '''Chapter 4: Heroes and Hustlers It's time for your big audition... but life has a few curveballs to throw your way! 'Chapter 5: The Most Important Audition of Your Life, NBD' Time for your big audition, and your co-star is... Matt Rodriguez??? 'Chapter 6: Day One Drama' Seductive co-stars, extreme sports, and wild parties... all in a day's work! 'Chapter 7: Desert Dreaming' Markus has a wild solution to your on-set troubles... an actor's retreat out in the desert! 'Chapter 8: The Long Con' There's only one way to get ready for your role as a con artist... going full method! 'Chapter 9: What Stays In Vegas' You've just had your supporting role bumped up to a lead! What better way to celebrate... than a trip to Vegas? 'Chapter 10: Crash and Burn' It's time for your first morning show interview AND Seth's big gig... but will your new fame get in the way? 'Chapter 11: Wild and Free' It's your first day back on set... and on horseback! But when Markus's rewrites go very re-wrong, what will you do? 'Chapter 12: Broken Arted' Tensions on set are getting worse and worse as Markus becomes more unhinged... just as some studio execs arrive! 'Chapter 13: Rock Bottom' After the Dirty Hollywood expose, your friendships have fallen apart, and the movie's been cancelled! Can you turn it around? 'Chapter 14: The Friend Whisperer' You're determined to win your friends back (and save your movie), but will they listen to you after what they think you've done? 'Chapter 15: Take Two!' Can you and your friends save the movie? Or will all your efforts wind up on the cutting room floor? 'Chapter 16: The Big Premiere' Your big movie is about to hit the big screen. Will it be a smash... or the end of your career? Gallery RCD Official.png|Offical Promo Red Carpet Diaries In-Gamr Cover.png|In-Game Cover RCDBK1Location.jpg|Teja and Mc's Date in Chapter 5 RCD Ch9 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 9 sneak peek RCD Ch11 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 11 sneak peek Red Carpet Diaries Book 1 Ch 16 Sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 16 (Book 1 Finale) sneak peek RCD Bk2 Confirmation.png|Confirmation of Book 2 ConfirmationofthenameofMatt'sDad.png|Name Confirmation for Matt's Dad Spoilers * On December 11, 2017, the story was teased as upcoming book, together with Home for the Holidays and Endless Summer, Book 3.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/11/new-books-and-update * On December 15, 2017, PB released a blog post about this story.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2017/12/15/red-carpet-diaries * On March 22, 2018, a tweet from Choices gave the official confirmation of a second book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/976977765571284992 ** In addition, the "Book One" was added to the book's title, indicating that the book would turn to be a series now.https://twitter.com/jillygagnon/status/976869521804931072 * On July 12, 2018, Pixelberry revealed that they were definitely planning to add more Choices Soundtracks in the future... With the Red Carpet Diaries soundtrack certainly being on the list!https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1017829890601648128 Trivia * The story is inspired by one of Pixelberry's other games, Hollywood U. Chris Winters, Thomas Hunt, Crash Yamaguchi, Ethan Blake, and Addison Sinclair are some of the characters from the game who make frequent appearances in this series. * Similar to It Lives In The Woods and Perfect Match, Book 1, the first two chapters were immediately released on its launch date instead of one. * Chapter 2 contains references to the movie Up, to Cinderella and to US Weekly. * In Chapter 3, Teja makes a reference to the movie series Ocean's Eleven by saying "And then I call in Clooney and his lovable band of rogues, and we clear out the safe". * In Chapter 5, Markus von Groot confuses the movies Star Wars and Shrek. * In Chapter 8, when you and Seth con your way into a speakeasy, the two of you can make references to Cordonia, the Daily Mail, Prince William and Kate, the Kardashians, and Simon Cowell. * Ryan Summers, Theresa Holland, Logan Mills, and Cassandra Leigh, characters from the Most Wanted series, make cameo appearances in this book. * Gavin Routh's blog, Dirty Hollywood, is mentioned. This hints at the events in Red Carpet Diaries taking place before those in Most Wanted. ** In Book 2, Victoria mentions that Viktor Montmartre basically owns the blog. * In Chapter 7 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, if Your Character (High School Story: Class Act) asks Erin Ward during a game of Would You Rather? whether she would rather date Matt Rodriguez or Victoria Fontaine, her answer depends on whether you are male or female. For a female MC, she replies, "Matt. He's not my usual type, but he seems like a cool person. I'd rather be Victoria," and for a male MC, she replies, "Victoria. I could never decide if I wanted to date her or be her." * Chapter 15 shares the same title with Chapter 11 of Book 2 and Chapter 7 of Book 3. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Red Carpet Diaries Category:Romance Category:Female Lead